1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a Space Management System which forms a part of a Data Access System of a File Access Processor. A File Access Processor services requests from a set of Application Support Processors, which can exist in a global network, with each Application Support Processor sharing access to data in files stored by the File Access Processor. Application Support Processors may operate asynchronously, sharing the set of file resources managed by one or more File Access Processors. A File Access Processor manages access to a set of data files and information about files held in file directories therein. File directories allow for managing file collections, can relate to each other hierarchically, and may be shared. The File Access Processor also maintains therein a set of catalogs, which are repositories of information in the File Access Processor for its own internal use, and which are not available and accessible to Application Support Processors, as are the data files and directories. Each Application Support Processor also maintains therein an internal cache of file information to improve performance by reducing communications required with the File Access Processor for information about files. The File Access Processor provides the Application Support Processors with information for updating and maintenance of local caches of directory and file description information through a centralized accumulation and distribution of cache change notifications.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a Space Management System which manages file space assigned to each Application Support Processor and supports the space management functions of adding space, deleting space, setting thresholds for limit warnings, querying space, charging space used, warning notifications, crediting space freed, and permitting file spaces to be shared by more than one Application Support Processor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For the discussion herein, the features of the present Data Access System are compared with features of two previous IBM systems, a SQL/DS system, and a VM Minidisk File System.
The SQL/DS system is based on a substantially different system design providing compiled access routines which are compiled and executed, as opposed to the present system which provides interpretive request routines which are specifically designed to accomplish particular functions.
The SQL/DS system does not provide for an internal cache of file information similar to the present invention.
Moreover, in the SQL/DS system changes by an updater become available to other users before the changes are committed. In the present system changes are not available to other Application Support Processors until the work unit is committed successfully. Each Application Support Processor retains the version of the file obtained when the file was initially accessed.
The SQL/DS system also does not provide for on- line data space management, and provides no warning as the SQL/DS equivalent of file space thresholds are approached. Dynamic changes to space limits are not provided, and the system can only provide for migration to new data base space. The SQL/DS system basically represents an entirely different approach to recognition of space limits based on different requirements. The SQL/DS system provides an immediate recognition when a consumption limit is reached, whereas DAS Space Management permits temporarily exceeding limits (until time of commit), such that only permanent space consumption is subject to enforced limits.
The VM Minidisk File System does not provide for sharing of files or for a hierarchical directory support. There is no provision for globally maintained cache information, and no provision for work units (requires keeping temporary copies of old versions of files for example). The VM Minidisk File System does not provide for sharing of data, and for support of separate caches.
The VM Minidisk File System also has no provision for space management similar to the present invention, and only provides for mini-disks (virtual disks implemented as contiguous segments of real disks). The system does not provide a capability for on-line administration of space (changes to available space, limits, etc.) Since space is directly associated with a contiguous storage assignment, an expansion requires a reassignment to another (larger) minidisk, and physical transfer of data files leading to delays, fragmentation of space, administrative burdens, etc. Moreover, the sharing of minidisks is haphazard and awkward. No concurrency controls are provided for synchronizing multiple writers (unpredictable results). After updates, readers must re-access the minidisk or risk unpredictable results (loss of data integrity). Moreover, no space thresholds are provided.
In the VM Minidisk File System access authorization is controlled at the minidisk level, whereas the present system controls access at the file level which provides greater granularity-finer control.